Who Flirted With You?
by LoverOfDestiny
Summary: Emma started to notice that a lot more women were flirting with her. Which would be fine if she wasn't already married. (added scene to the end of Birthday Wish) ONE SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**This popped into my head randomly. This is a sort of random scene added to Birthday Wish. It's not that far after the end of the story about a month or two. It can be read separately.**

* * *

Emma walked into the diner and immediately froze when everyone stopped talking and looked at her. It was like she was the stranger again instead of being in town for 6 years. Emma slowly walked to the counter not wanting to know what was going on.

"Hey Ruby, can I get mine and Regina's usual."

"Sure thing Sheriff."

Emma knew that Ruby liked to flirt, but ever since Regina almost flayed her alive with her eyes Ruby had toned it down. Now seeing Ruby sashay her hips and lean over the counter a little too far, she knew something was up; but she still didn't want to know what was happening.

Walking to Regina's office, lunch in hand, Emma looked at Teri and smiled like she always did.

"Teri, is Regina busy? I brought lunch." Emma's smile left her face so fast Emma wasn't sure what had happened.

Teri stood up and sauntered over to Emma. She stopped at Emma's side and leaned into her so Emma's arm was in between her breasts and whispered in her ear.

"I know you want me sheriff. I've seen the way you look at me. I've seen the way your eyes move over my body. I've seen the lust in your eyes."

Emma was too stunned to move. First, Ruby and now Teri; what was going on? Hearing the door open, Emma snapped out of her daze and practically ran to the door effectively pushing Regina back into her office.

"Would you mind telling me what that was about?" Regina crossed her arms.

"You saw? I swear I didn't do anything. She just came on to me."

"I was talking about you pushing me back into my office." Regina deadpanned then put on her famous scowl.

"Who hit on you? I swear if anyone touches you so help me." Regina was seething. They have been together for five years, had two children, and someone actually thought it would be ok to hit on her wife.

Seeing Regina's rage Emma cupped Regina's face and pushed her hair behind hear ears. "Hey, no one is going to take me away from you or our family." Emma smiled and kissed her wife before she pulled her into a tight hug.

Regina sighed and wrapped her arms around Emma's waist. "I just…" Regina pulled back to look into a pair of green eyes that she loved so much, but kept her arms on Emma's waist, "we have a kid together, we've been married for three years, _everyone_ knows not to mess with what's mine. It just, I mean do people have a death wish."

Emma laughed and pulled Regina back into a hug. After a few seconds Emma pecked Regina on the lips, smiled, and took her hand.

"Come on." Emma opened the door and pulled a confused Regina behind her. If either of them looked behind them they would have seen Teri glaring at Regina.

Outside of Town Hall Emma put her arm around Regina's waist and put her head on her shoulder.

Regina wrapped her own arm around Emma's waist and kissed the top of her head. "Not that this isn't nice, but what are we doing?"

"I don't know. I felt like a walk. Besides, this will help anyone who thinks that I would leave you. You would think that us have two kids together would change people thinking that I made a stupid decision to keep you."

"I think it was me who decided to 'keep you'."

"Alright fine, we decided to keep each other."

"I can live with that."

Regina and Emma had unconsciously walked to the station. Emma sat in her desk chair and Regina sat on her lap. After a few minutes Emma spoke.

"When was the last time we fought?"

Regina laughed, "yesterday, why?"

"No I mean like really fought."

"A while, at least before we had Remy. Why?"

"It's an experiment."

Emma dragged Regina to the diner and sat down in one of the open booths.

"Ok, so can you tell me what's going on?" Regina asked.

"Slap me." Emma said seriously.

"What? Why?"

"Just slap me and watch what happens."

"I really don't want to."

Emma sighed. "Ok if I tell why the reason why will you do it?"

Regina nodded.

"Alright, well I think people are flirting with me."

Regina was about to say something, but Emma held up her hand before she could.

"All I know is Ruby leaned over the counter a little too far this morning and Teri said that 'I see lust in your eyes' for her; which is so not true. I don't know what happened, yesterday they were both fine. So I want you to slap me to see if it was just a joke or if something is going on."

Regina crossed her arms and sighed. "I refuse to slap you, but I will make it look authentic."

"Sounds like a plan."

Regina smirked and 'slapped' Emma. All she really did was throw a fake slap while using her magic to make the sound and make Emma's cheek hot with a red hand print.

Emma didn't feel anything, but to play the part she touched her cheek and yelled. "What they hell Regina, all I said was that I wanted..."

"Don't you dare finished that sentence Ms. Swan."

_"What was it you were going to saw anyway if I didn't stop you?" _Regina thought.

_"You wouldn't have liked it either way, but I was going to say that I wanted a threesome." _Emma responded.

Right at that moment Blue, Ruby, Belle, Tinkerbelle, Aurora and Mulan (who were all in the diner) came rushing over to Emma to make sure she was alright.

All six people were talking all at once to Emma and Regina couldn't understand what they were saying, but the consensus between them was that they were all concerned about Emma.

All of a sudden Blue pulled out her wand, Mulan unsheathed her sword, Ruby's eyes glowed gold, while the other three girls took butter knives. They were all glaring at Regina pointing their weapons at her.

Regina cocked an eyebrow. "What is the meaning of this? Can't I have a disagreement with my wife without the town thinking I'm going to rip her heart out?"

"You are _never_ going to lay a finger on her _ever_ again." Ruby growled.

"And what's it to you."

"I just don't want to see Emma hurt." Belle said while caressing Emma's cheek.

"Um can I say something?" Emma said while trying to keep Belle's hands off of her.

"What is it gorgeous?" Tink said.

"Why are you all obsessed with me?"

All six women looked at each other and said in unison, "we're in love with you."

Regina stood up and shouted. "Excuse me?"

"No you don't get to speak." Mulan yelled while moving her sword more towards Regina's throat.

"Regina, why don't you ask Mr. Gold if he knows anything and I'll stay here and ask some questions?"

Regina huffed and walked out of the diner.

The minute Regina left the diner Belle climbed onto Emma's lap and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck while she cuddled into Emma's shoulder.

Ruby sat next to Emma and put one arm around the back of the neck.

Tink sat in the other side of Emma and leaned against her shoulder.

Mulan, Aurora, and Blue sat on the other bench and sulked because they couldn't sit closer to Emma.

From the minute that Belle sat on her lap Emma froze and didn't come back until the sound of the diner bell went off.

Emma looked at the door and sighed when she saw it was Teri. She looked at Teri and her eyes widened when Teri blew her a kiss and glared at everyone else at the table. Emma sighed again when Teri took a chair to sit at the head of the table.

Emma didn't know what to do. When she saw Granny she smiled hoping that Granny could help her.

"Ruby, dammit girl, get back to work." Granny shouted.

"No I'm not leaving Emma after the Evil Queen attacked her." Ruby said while she stroked Emma's cheek.

Granny walked over to the table and stared at Emma waiting for an explanation.

"I noticed people where flirting with me when they normally don't so as an experiment I had Regina fake slap me. This is the result." Emma said pointing to everyone at the table.

"So my granddaughter and everyone else are under a spell or something."

"And with Blue out of commission that leaves Gold as the only one who might know what this is. So you think you can help me out of diner."

"Why not, I need Ruby."

After thinking for a minute Granny smiled. She walked behind the counter and grabbed her crossbow and pointed it at Emma.

"If you don't get off the Sheriff in 30 seconds I'm going to shoot her."

Hearing that, everyone at the table stared at Granny and ran towards her. Emma was grateful for the help, but seeing Granny almost being attacked she waved her hand to poof Granny and herself to the mansion.

Arriving at the house Emma waved her hand again and locked down the house so no one could get in.

* * *

Regina was walking towards her house when she saw seven angry people standing in her yard. Not wanting to expose herself she pulled out her phone and called Emma.

"**Regina did you get any news?"**

"That would be a no. He didn't know anything. Now can you explain why there're seven angry women in our yard?"

"**To put it plainly, they are obsessed with me. After you left they decided it was a good idea to make an Emma pillow. Granny got them away from me at the risk of her life so I magically locked the house with us in."**

"Darling that also means I can't get in."

"**Oh right, sorry."**

Emma waved her hand and Regina appeared in front of her.

Regina hung up her phone. Cocked an eyebrow at Emma and walked to Granny.

"Sorry for the trouble and thanks for getting my wife out of whatever she was in."

"Not a problem, but can I get back to the diner now."

Emma waved her hand and Granny disappeared.

Regina walked to the kitchen and poured herself some wine; all without looking at Emma.

Emma lowered her head and sighed. They both sat at the kitchen counter not talking until Regina finished her glass.

"So what did Gold say?"

"He said it sounds like another wish upon a star."

Emma picked up her head and stared at her wife. "After my pregnancy happened the town agreed that it was too dangerous to do that so. It's now a law. Everyone knows that and wouldn't dare wish and everyone is old enough to know that except…" Emma didn't even need to finish that thought before they both ran up the stairs.

"Remy?" Regina and Emma yelled at the same time.

Remy ran out of her room smiling. "Momma guess what guess what?" The toddler asked excited.

Emma kneeled down so she was eye level and smiled. "What?"

"I saw a shooting star last night and I made a wish."

Emma and Regina were a little worried about that their daughter wished and hoped they could reverse it.

"I wished that everyone loved you as much as I did, but only the people who kissed you." Remy said the last part seriously.

Regina then kneeled next to Emma and picked up her daughter and all three went to Remy's bedroom.

"Sweetie, why would you want to make a wish like that?"

Remy shrugged her shoulders. "Cause Momma's the White Knight and if everyone kisses her then they'll get their happy ending like you did."

Emma and Regina smiled at the sentiment behind the wish.

They left Remy to play and they walked to their room.

"So, how do we fix this?" Emma asked form the bed.

Regina closed the door. Turning around Regina glared at her wife with her arms crossed.

"We'll figure that out later when you tell my when you kissed those seven women in our yard."

"Founder's Day, remember, I had a 'Kiss the Sheriff' booth."

"I was sick that day dear."

"Oh right." Emma said nodding. "Well, it didn't really mean anything. All the money was for building the new middle school and high school. Everyone was scared to _actually_ kiss me except those seven. Everyone else just donated to the booth."

Regina walked to the bed and laid down next to Emma. "The only way I can see them going back to normal is with True Love's Kiss."

"I agree. Hey that means Belle and Ruby have to kiss, Mulan with Aurora, and then that leaves Teri and Blue. Who do you think they have to kiss?"

"Would you believe me if I said each other?"

"Not really, but I'm willing to listen to why."

"Even though Blue is a fairy and 100's of years old everyone has a true love. Blue just had to wait longer than anyone else."

"That doesn't even make a lick of sense, but I want this to end so lets hop to it."

Emma got up from the bed and pulled Regina up with her.

"Ok so you all love me right?" Emma said to the group on her front lawn.

With everyone's nod Emma walked towards them from the front porch.

"Ruby, Belle I want you two to kiss."

"What, why?" Ruby shouted. "Why can't I kiss you?" Ruby pouted.

"Because I said so."

"Alright fine." Ruby turned to Belle grabbed her shirt and yanked her into a bruising kiss.

Ruby and Belle pulled apart and stared at each other than to Emma.

"We are both extremely sorry and embarrassed." Belle said.

They ran off before Emma or Regina could say anything back.

"Alright, Mulan and Aurora kiss."

Not even willing to argue they kissed each other slowly. Pulling back they both smiled at each other and looked to Emma.

"We didn't really do anything so all we have to say is thank you." And just like that they left.

Knowing what was coming Blue and Teri kissed. With a shocked breathe Blue pulled away from the kiss and touched her lips. Teri was blushing and trying not to look at Blue.

"How is this even possible?" Blue asked to no one in particular.

"You're more human here then fairy so you too get a true love." Regina deadpanned not seeing the point in delaying the explanation.

Blue just cleared her throat and grabbed Teri's hand as she left the yard.

"Well, that was A LOT easier than the first wish." Emma said.

Regina pulled Emma towards her and wrapped her hands around her neck. "Oh I don't know. I too made a wish last night."

Emma _knew_ that Regina was just kidding so she played along. "Oh and what was that?" Emma asked wrapping her arms around her wife's waist.

"That we would have twins. Emma I'm pregnant and it was _not_ because of a star." Regina smiled.

"Really?" Emma asked with a grin.

Regina nodded.

Emma was so excited. "We're going to have twins." Emma shouted while twirling Regina.

* * *

**So I have no clue if I'm going to write about Regina's pregnancy. Let me know if you want me to.**

**Hope you liked the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What a great response to this story. I woke up and my inbox had 64 messages. *giddy **

**Anyway there is only a second chapter because Anon told me in a review I forgot about Tink. I didn't mean for that to happen, my bad. So this will be a short continuation and then another story will be added for Regina's pregnancy. Any ideas on the plot let me know. **

SQSQSQ

A clearing if a throat interrupts Emma and Regina's happy bubble.

"Excuse me but would you mind not kissing each other in front of me?"

Emma and Regina turn their heads an see Tink just standing there looking like she wanted to murder Regina.

Emma and Regina turn to each other.

"We forgot someone."

"That we did dear."

"So you seem to know everyone's True Love. Whose Tinks?"

Regina sighed and mumbled Hook.

"Hook? Well that doesn't surprise me. Why did you mumble his name?"

"He thinks you're his True Love."

Emma smiled and tightened her arms around her loving wife.

"Well I'm going to go call him."

It didn't take long for Killian to arrive at the house under the pretext that he was going to get a kiss. Of course her thought it was going to be from Emma.

"Alright Love I'm here for my kiss." Killian smirked.

"Tink you know what to do." Emma said.

Killian looked to Tink confused. He didn't have time to think before he felt warm soft lips on his.

Tink pulled back and blinked.

"Well I didn't see that coming." Tink sighed.

She knew True Love never lied so she just went with it.

"Come along Killian we have to talk." Tink said pulling him by the front of his vest.

"Wait, what? Emma what just happened?" Killian was even more confused.

"Isn't it obvious? Tink here is your True Love."

With a tug Tink pulled Killian back to the Jolly Roger.

With them gone Regina put her palms in Emma's chest and whispered into her ear.

"No darling, why don't we go celebrate."

Emma didn't need to take even a second to respond. She simply poofed them to their room while simultaneously sound proofing the room, locking their room, and vanished their clothes.

Regina looked down and smirked.

"Eager are we?"

"I just found out I knocked you up with...how do you know it's twins?"

"I don't. It's just a feeling."

"Well, alright then. Anyway, I don't want any interruptions. That is also why the kids are with my parents." Emma pushed Regina onto the bed and straddled her lap. "Now we are going to do this all night long because, as much as I love you, I want more then a quicky here and there." Emma leaned down and kissed Regina's collarbone then kissed a line to her neck. "This is going to be the sweetest torture you've ever had."

Regina flipped them over and magic cuffed Emma's wrists to the headboard.

"You're right about that dear. Except it's going to be you that is tortured.

SQSQSQSQSQ

Remy was looking around her grandparents house confused.

"Grandma." She yelled.

Snow looked around the corner an smild at her granddaughter.

"Hello sweetie. What are you doing here?"

"Momma poofed me here. Can I have a cookie?" She asked innocently.

Snows face went even paler then normal. "Of course you can. Come help me with dinner."

Remy grinned. "Grandma why you have only Momma?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"I want to be a big sister like Henry's my big brother."

Snow smiled. "That only works if your Momma or Mommy has a child. If I had another one then he or she would be your aunt or uncle."

"But I already have Aunty Ruby and Aunty belle and Aunty Mulan and Aunty Aurora and Aunty Teri and Aunty Blue and Aunty Tink. Lots of Auntys. I don't have any uncles. You need to have a boy." Remy nodded in a serious confirmation.

Snow laughed. "I'll try. First why don't you explain why I have a voice mail from Aunty Ruby saying I need to excile the Evil Queen."

Remy bounced on the counter. "Last night I saw a shooting star..."


End file.
